Beauty and the spiderman
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Scooby and spiderman crossover. EDITED CHAPTERS!
1. The not so real start

**Chapter 1 The false start **

In high school, there are two major social classes and there is no exception at Coolsville High school with the constant war between the popular and the geeks. These two should never clash, let alone fall in love with each other. This story speaks of two such lovers and the war within the high school, which is just as deadly as family wars. This story tells of young sophomore Peter Parker aka Spiderman and his only love, Daphne Blake.

We shall first focus of young Peter Parker who had just moved from New York to Coolsville along with his aunt May. Today was Peter's first day of school. He rushed to get together his clothes and glasses on as aunt May called Peter down for breakfast.

Aunt May said "Peter dear can you please sit down and eat some breakfast",

Peter retorted "Aunt May I'm going to be late for the school bus."  
>Aunt May said "The bus is not coming for another 45 minutes so come have some pancakes as we wait for it."<p>

Peter grumbled but still ate the pancakes. The bus finally arrived and Peter's spider sense alerted him of them. For the few of you that do not Spiderman's origins, here is a quick synopsis. Peter parker was bitten by a radioactive spider, which gave him a nice build of muscles around his once skinny body. He had the ability to climb on walls using only his hands and he designed web shooters and the Spiderman costume. Now back to our story, which is waiting for us.

If you were wondering why Peter was in such a rush to catch the bus 45 minutes earlier was that he wanted to explore the city as Spiderman. Peter got on the school bus but almost every seat was taken. There was still one empty booth, which Peter decided to sit in. The next thing he knew a girl was pulling him away from that booth. This girl had brownish hair, very short cut, an orange blouse and an orange skirt.

She said "You must be the new student we been hearing so much from our teachers, just to give you a warning that booth is reserved by Fred Jones so he could always sit with Daphne Blake, the most popular girl in school. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Velma Dinkley."

She pointed to a lanky boy with light brown hair, a green tee shirt and baggy pants and a brown dog with black spits and unsteady legs. Velma Said "This is Norville Rodgers but mostly referred to as Shaggy by everyone and his Great Dane Scooby doo.

Scooby said "rpiderman" for Scooby saw the black spider symbol for two of Peter's buttons were opened for he was constantly unbuttoning them while he listened to Velma. Every student looked out the window to see where Spiderman was while the students neglected to notice Peter Parker's open shirt with the spider symbol.

Peter asked Scooby "What will it take to get you to be quiet."

Scooby responded "Two boxes of Scooby snacks. Peter gave Scooby toe boxes of Scooby snacks and buttoned his shirt.

Scooby said "Ralse rlarm." Peter relaxed next to Velma Dinkley For the commotion had ended, I heard this all from my bedroom as I grabbed on my clothes and ran to catch the school bus. I am Lucky knight, I am you are narrator, one of my many superpowers is the ability to know everyone thoughts and super hearing. I boarded the school bus and gave Scooby another box of Scooby snacks for keeping my secrets, which are many. This means this story will be shifting from third person omniscient to first person omniscient. I passed Peter Parker and Velma as they chatted and I sat in the empty booth peter missed.

Peter said as I sat "Who was that that just passed us?"

Velma said, "That is Lucky Knight who for some apparent reason knows a lot of things no one should know and who fits into neither the popular crowd nor us geeks. He is very quiet and mysterious. To end this off I guess a quick synopsis of my appearance would be nice. I am five foot nine, somewhat muslar,very dark brown hair, a sort of white with a combination of light brown skin and eyes as dark as midnight. I have a solemn handsome fast and a dark brown small mustache and I am currently wearing shorts and a Reese's peanut butter shirt. In the next chapter, we will see what Daphne Blake is doing prior to school.


	2. One truth out

_Thank you for the criticism mcknight93 I am going to take it to heart and use it._

**Chapter 2: Part confession and Daphne meets Peter Parker**

Remember in the last chapter that I mentioned myself; well I was not exactly on the bus yet I was, confusing I know. To clarify I am still the narrator but there are times where I do make mistakes. I do not know everything so I could only assume things. I will appear later in third person in the background but not now. Speaking of that I just blabbed away a whole paragraph on a slight annoying white lie I told.

Daphne was getting ready for school. She was nearly done applying her makeup and she knew the bus was coming in less than 15 minutes. She was halfway down the stairs when she trip over one of Fred's trap rope they used to catch ghosts.

Fred was outside waiting for Daphne as she was yelling, "Help".

She certainly lived up to the name Danger-prone Daphne. This was the fourth time she stumbled over Fred's trap this week.

Daphne yelling dragged to outside of the Blake's mansion where Fred was standing. Fred saw that the door was ajar and saw Daphne was trapped in his trap for the fourth time this week. If you have not followed, today is Thursday and Daphne was starting to get annoyed by Fred's trap that she was stuck in yet again. She watched as Fred cut the rope of the net. She nearly landed hard on her floor if Fred did not catch her.

Daphne asked Fred "Can you please put me down?"

Fred said "Sure, Daphne."

Daphne was glad to be on the ground to a certain degree. She glanced at her phone, which said it was only three minutes until the school bus arrived. Daphne knew that it would take five minutes to get to the bus stop so she called Fred and told him that they were going to be late if they did not hurry.

Daphne was running to catch the bus and she barely made it on to the bus with Fred arriving five seconds later. She walked and saw her booth was empty and she allowed Fred to sit in first. She sat after she called to Velma and said thank you and noticed the new boy sitting next to Velma.

Daphne first noticed the boy was nerdy but cute with brown wavy hair. He was the new boy that the teachers kept mentioning. Daphne was scanning her memory when she suddenly remembers his name was Peter Parker. The thing that made her move to ask him a question was the fact that he was the only boy who captured pictures of Spiderman but before she could make it there, the bus jerked and was parked in front of Coolsville high school fifteen minutes before class.

Comment, rate, review, and leave me any suggestion for chapter 3


	3. Our first three villians

_Thank you for the advice mcknight93 I am going to take it to heart and use it again and thanks._

**Chapter 3: Coolsville high tour, hospital narrator and the first three villains**

The Bus jerked and sent Daphne flying as they parked. Peter's spider sense alerted him that there was trouble. Daphne was nearly to the floor when Peter quickly grabs her head and picks her up.

Daphne said to peter "Thanks Peter let me give you a quick tour of the school with my friends."

Peter was first in shock from the request that Daphne offered him.

He responded slowly "Thanks Daphne it would help me get around the building and not run into any trouble."

Trouble always finds Peter with bullies pestering him about being a nerd. Daphne called over Fred, Velma, Shaggy and the only mystery-solving dog Scooby Doo. Peter nervously walked into Coolsville High following Daphne and friends.

Daphne was very agile as she showed Peter the school. She was one of the few students who knew everything about Coolsville High. She would occasionally glance back afraid that she was alone and had lost track of her friends and Peter. She had not but she still had a weird feeling about Peter. She rarely felt this way about anyone except for Fred and Spiderman. Peter eyes kept on wondering around the school searching for something.

Peter was somewhat happy when he first entered Coolsville High because it was not as big as it looked. Peter was always looking around to keep track of where they were.

Velma broke the silence saying "Peter where are you working in Coolsville?"

Peter knew the answer to that question and answered it swiftly "The Daily Photographing." The Daily photographing company was a small industry run by J. Jonah Jameson's cousin. His cousin was D. John Jameson.

Daphne was happy to know something new about Peter. She felt a little bit better. She pointed where the science lab was which happened to be Peter's and mystery Incorporated first class.

Shaggy told Scooby "Scooby I will see you outside at lunchtime."

Scooby sadly said "Rokay Raggy" and left the gang behind. The bell rang and the first class was in session.

Peter was especially happy that his fist class was science lab. Science was his all-time favorite class and obviously Velma's favorite class. It happened to be Daphne least favorite class and her worst class. She dreaded going to science class or lab. The teacher paired up the class, which made Shaggy and Velma lab panthers, Fred with someone else and Daphne and Peter were lab panthers.

Daphne was happy to be lab panthers with Peter. She would be able to get to know him better.

Daphne asked Peter "What did the teacher say to do with these chemicals."

Peter told her that the teacher said, "She told us to mix the chemicals in the beaker and not to mix them in the test tubes because it was highly dangerous to do and cause you a huge explosion."

Daphne was glad to know what to do and to not get hurt which would just prove her danger prone Daphne act.

Peter was happy to know in friends in Mystery Incorporated. He still had the slight problem of Scooby knowing his secret but it was not too much to worry. He realized it was different. Peter felt the day rushed by as class after class flew by leaving him to wonder and daydream. Peter had already gone early yesterday to the Daily Photography so he knew that they wanted pictures of Mystery Incorporated defeating a monster and saving the town of Coolsville.

Daphne felt the day go by in a blur as class after lass flew by leaving her with a lot of time to wonder where they would wind up today when they solved mystery. She scanned her brain for how many times she was captured by the ghosts, monsters and ghouls. Mystery Incorporated always found about the real person behind the mask. Daphne was already somewhat excited to spend some more time with Peter, as he would help them solve their mysteries and it made Daphne feel better to know that he was there but first she would have to complete her homework.

Peter was excited to finally help Mystery Incorporated and earn some money to help his Aunt May to pay their bills because Uncle Ben had died due to Peter as Spiderman not stopping a robber who killed his uncle. It stayed with Peter along with the death of his parents. He already had his camera packed and he just stood there waiting for the Mystery Machine. Peter was not used to waiting because the villains always were then when Spiderman was. Peter could have sworn he was being watched but he was very wrong.

Daphne was having a hard time trying to find something to wear for this first mystery solving with Peter helping them. She finally found a purple dress and a pair of purple high heels. She thought about instead of the purple high heels to wear purple sneakers but decided to put them in her beautiful green purse along with extra socks. The Mystery Machine was already outside her house with just Fred driving it. She boarded the van ready to go pick peter and the rest of the gang. Daphne felt the breeze as they drove to go and get Peter at his house.

Peter was dressed in a dark black shirt and a pair of jeans, which were comfortable in its own weird way. Peter saw the van he would be riding in with Daphne and the rest of mystery incorporated. He took note that it had two different flowers, a back entrance and a three-way seat in the front.

Daphne called peter "Peter come and sit in the front with me." Peter gladly sat in the front and watched as he saw them arrive at Velma's house.

Velma's house was small compared to Daphne's house but only a little bigger than Peter's house. Velma was already standing outside waiting for Fred and the rest of the gang and Peter. She saw the van arrived with Fred, Daphne and Peter sitting in the front and she guessed that she would be the back with Shaggy and Scooby. She did not mind it right now but it would certainly be awkward because Shaggy kind of loved Velma and got star struck by her smarts.

Scooby was eating a triple decker sandwich as he saw the Mystery Machine arrive.

He called Shaggy "Raggy rhe Rystery Rachine ris rere."

Shaggy went downstairs and told Scooby "Scoob we got to go so finish eating your triple decker sandwich." Shaggy and Scooby exited their house and went into the Mystery Machine.

The image started to blur and I was at a different scene that took place in New York City Mental Asylum. It showed the Green Goblin being transferred to Coolsville Mental Home. He was getting too much for the guards in New York. He was being transferred on the bus with another villain from the New York jail cells.

That image blurred again and showed a New York jail cell. The jail cell showed Electro, another one of Spiderman's past villains. He had on superpower cufflinks, which held his power. He was being held in the same truck as the Green Goblin.

The image blurred as my body took a giant painful turn on the hospital bed and heads back to Scooby and the gang. My mind was starting to lose control of my powerful powers. They were starting to burn me out since my last use when I helped Mystery Incorporated. They blew up in my face literally and wound me in this hospital. I had to focus and I start to repoint the moving Mystery Machine a few minutes later.

When the narrator vision was flickering, Peter was wondering who would be the first ghost he helped Mystery incorporated solve. Fred was heading to the Local Coolsville jewelry store.

Peter took note of that as Fred parked the van and told the gang "Let's go investigate this new mystery at the Coolsville jewelry store."

Daphne was in the store waiting as Fred asked the owner if he could see the video feeds from last night.

The owner nervously answered "Sure here they are and there is a television behind you." Fred inserted the tape and saw the video feed.

The first to react was Velma and said, "That's the ghost of the creeper who we locked up years ago and we still have that costume. Someone must have remade one to rob this jewelry store." The room went quiet as everyone pondered who could have remade this costume.

Peter wondered how many monsters Daphne and her friends encountered. He knew from the look on everyone's face that somehow this past villain had been remade.

Peter finally decided to speak up and asked, "So now do we look for clues in this jewelry shop."

Fred replied, "We should look for this creeper impersonator in the alleyway behind the Jewelry shop."

Shaggy and Scooby replied with a bunch of no and Shaggy said, "We'll go investigate the pizza parlor across the street.

Daphne follows Fred and Peter into the alleyway while Velma questioned the jewelry storeowner about what jewels were missing. Daphne looked at the alleyway and all the dust that collected on her clothes and sneakers. She tripped over the gang first clue, which was filled with dirt, and dead autumn leaves.

Daphne said, "I think I just found our first clue."

Shaggy and Scooby were eating a giant pizza pie. They were very hungry and at it very fast and swiftly. They then started to head back to the jewelry store to find out what scary place they would be venturing into this time.

Velma finally found out that three priceless rubies and sapphires and emeralds were stolen from the shop.

She told Shaggy and he responded "Velma maybe the villain a big Pokémon fan. Get it Scooby?"

Scooby laughed and said "Ro Raggy Ri Ron't Ret Rit."

Daphne was about to turn the alleyway to check the back entrance of the jewelry store, a mugger grabbed her. She screamed for help and yet no one came for her at first. She was being dragged out of the other alleyway but Peter was there.

Peter tackled the mugger and pinned him to the ground. His spider sense told him Daphne was in trouble. He ran to go to save Daphne and he did.

Daphne watched in shock as he tackled the man who grabbed her and she thought, _"He's so brave for saving me."_

My vision started to reblur and show me the truck that held the two villains from Spiderman's past.

Green goblin told Electro "When we reach Coolsville we will break free from the truck and destroy Spiderman." My vision blurred and I lost conscience.

Please comment, favorite and review if you want the narrator to live and don't worry mcknight93 suggestion 2 will be used in chapter 4.


	4. A remix and Mary Jane

**Chapter 4: Jeepers it is the creeper the remix and Mary Jane**

I felt a rush as Doctor Mcknight93 brought me back to conscience. The room went dead silent as my vision started to swirl again. It showed the jewelry store where Shaggy and Scooby had reunited with Velma. Let us get back on this story track and hope the gang finds some suspects.

Peter Parker was helping Daphne getting up from the floor, which the mugger who hit her pushed her down.

Peter asked her "Are you okay?"

Daphne replied with a meek okay and they headed back to the jewelry store. Fred was already in the store and was happy that Peter found Daphne and was now ready to start to solve this mystery.

Velma was ready for Fred to say, "Let's spilt up and looks for clues" and he did just that in a matter of three seconds.

Fred said, "Daphne, Peter and I will check out the town's alleyways for clues and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby go to check the town cemetery.

Shaggy said, "No way are we going check out the cemetery again just to find the new creeper to chase us again we'll check the town's farm and forest land.

Fred replied to Shaggy "Sure Shaggy and we will check out the alleyways and the employee's cars for clues. Velma dragged to the two chickens to the town's forest to search for clues.

Peter hurried to follow Fred and Daphne to go to check the town's back alleyways. The alleyways were empty of clues and even of the old Creeper himself. Fred checked all the employees car except the manger's which he didn't have the key to check and was found nowhere within all of Coolsville. Daphne led them through the final alleyway where she just upped and vanished to Fred and Peter and they checked everywhere to find her but she was nowhere to be found. She vanished in the final alleyway and Freed and Peter went into the forest to find the rest of the gang.

Shaggy hated any place spooky, which would include forests, cemeteries, and old mansions and any place that was deserted due to the fact they held ghosts. Shaggy knew that he would wind finding the Creeper along with Scooby. Velma was right in front of them for the whole time except for when they arrived in the road intersections. Velma stepped into it first and went right and she just vanished straight into the rock wall. She had actually fallen and stumbled across something that was important to this whole mystery. Shaggy decided to go straight leaving Scooby utterly alone.

Scooby was scared when he saw shaggy go north and followed him but just liked Daphne and Velma, Shaggy had just vanished so Scooby went to the left and wound up at an old abandoned farm, which had a few baby chicks' eggs left by the previous owners, and so they hatched and six of them called Scooby "Momma".

Scooby said "Roh ro rot rgain" Scooby already played momma to another chick the last time the gang encountered the Creeper. Scooby leaned against the hen house wall and the six chicks followed and fell in too to follow their new Momma.

Fred and Peter were almost at the forest but they reached the three way cross path and had to choose which to go so Fred went right and the same way Velma went but he found a short pathway which lead him to dead alleyway which he leaned against and fell into same as everyone else.

Peter stumbled across the farm; that Scooby vanished on. On the farm, there stood a blond woman who peter loved. Yes, it is Mary Jane his first love and Shaggy's second love. First, let me explain something when Shaggy was on Spooky Island he met a down to earth named Mary Jane who he grew to love. She was on high school break and was possessed by one of the evil monsters and this was that same Mary Jane who Peter loved. It is really a small world after all.

Mary Jane had come to Coolsville to find Shaggy and not Peter. She was very surprised to see him. She expected Peter to be with someone from Mystery incorporated but there was no one behind him.

Mary Jane asked, "Have you seen anyone from Mystery incorporated."

Peter replied calmly "I was with Fred and Daphne except Daphne just vanished into an alleyway and Fred disappeared too because I found him in no direction and I have yet to find Velma, Shaggy or Scooby."

They both heard a thud, which were Scooby and the baby chicks entering the vanishing point. Mary Jane and Peter rushed to the hen house to find the baby chicks jumping into the vanishing point, which

Peter pressed against the wall, it opened, and there stood Scooby and six eager chicks calling Scooby "Momma." The remaining four that hatched referred to Mary Jane as their momma.

Remember when Daphne first vanished in the alleyway Here is what happened form her perspective .Daphne reached a dead end in that alleyway and leaned against the wall to change into her sneakers. The passageway opened and she entered it. She shrieked as it closed behind her and left no one to see her so she continued to follow the passageway.

Remember when Velma vanished trying to find her glasses. You guessed she wound up in the same secret passageway as Daphne. Here is what happened to her. She dropped her glasses, found them, and leaned against a wall and she walked into the passageway, which closed behind her. She tried to push it open but it would not budge so she started to head north in the passageway.

Remember when Shaggy disappeared into a mysterious place He just upped and vanished. Yes, he also found the secret passageway. Here's his perspective of what happened. Shaggy headed north and reached a dead end. He was scared, ran into the wall, and fell into the secret passageway. He was terrified as the secret passageway closed behind him and he ran and just kept running hoping he could find something.

Remember when Fred disappeared into the mysterious and very random secret road. Here is what happened from his perspective. Fred had found a secret pathway and decided to follow it. It led him to a dead end wall. He leaned against the wall and it flipped him into the secret passageway. He immediately went north. Hmm everyone is going north; I guess that meant they would eventually run into each other.

Peter stared at the secret passageway hoping that he could see the end. He was not happy to be stuck with Scooby and Mary Jane even though they were well acquainted. Mary Jane gave Scooby some Scooby snacks so he would not be afraid to go north. It did not bug me to be with either of these two people except for the fact they both knew I was Spiderman. I excepted a handful of questions but none left either their mouths. The only things around me were the ten baby chicks that thought Scooby and Mary Jane were their momma. The passageway felt like it has gone on forever but I saw a light where Fred nearly came ramming into us.

Fred said, "I found you guys, I was starting to wonder if I was the only one in this passageway. Scooby pointed his paws to the six little chicks.

Fred replied to that "Is this another batch who thinks that you're their momma. Scooby replied with a yes.

Daphne was tired of walking alone. She walked for what felt like miles through this small passageway. She was utterly alone and felt sad. Her mind was too exploded form boredom until she collided with Velma.

Velma said "Ouch, Daphne I found you and I thought I was the only one in this passageway."

Daphne replied with "Same here"

Velma said, "Let's continue walking and maybe we'll find somebody".

Daphne replied "Okay Velma."

Shaggy was starving from the lack of food in his void of a stomach. He was tired of walking through this passageway. Shaggy was going to die of starvation before he got out of this passageway. Shaggy collided with Scooby, Peter, Fred and his second love Mary Jane?

Mary Jane asked Shaggy "Are you hungry Shaggy?"

Shaggy replied with an in love "No". Shaggy was not hungry when he was around Mary Jane. He never was and never would be. Shaggy continued to stare into Mary Jane's eyes.

Mary Jane told Shaggy "Let's go find Velma and Daphne."

Shaggy replied with a "Sure thing anything for you Mary Jane."

Velma and Daphne kept walking north for the longest. Daphne's feet were starting to hurt until she bumped into someone. It was Peter. He was with Fred, Scooby, Mary Jane from Spooky Island and ten eager baby chicks screaming momma to Scooby and Mary Jane. Daphne felt somewhat bad for Scooby seeing that it happened to him for the third time.

Daphne exclaimed, "Now everyone's together we could see where this passage ends up." Velma made an interesting point "There's seems to be an exit point twenty paces ahead of them. They all sprinted toward it just to get out of this secret passageway.

The secret passageway was the jewelry store that was being robbed of it sapphires, emeralds and rubies. It was not surprising to anyone not even Mary Jane that they wind up in the starting point of the whole mystery. What they did not except to see was the creeper knowing the lock combination to the glass jewelry case. Scooby baby chicks were chirping momma to Scooby, which gave the rest of mystery incorporated away. The creeper turned around and Peter did get some shots of him. The creeper let out a zombielike roar, which sends everyone scattering into the passageway. The creeper followed into the secret passageway.

The gang ran through the secret passageway at lighting quick speed. They ran into a dead end wall in which Scooby and the baby chicks entered into. There was no way out, the creeper was starting to get closer, and they looked screwed. They all leaned against the wall and much to everyone's shock it flipped over.

Fred said his famous line "Let's set a trap."

Scooby and Shaggy "We are not being bait no matter how many Scooby snacks you bribe us with,

Mary Jane asked, "Would you do for my new spooky snacks taco pie?

Scooby and Shaggy replied with a yes and Fred said, "Not until after we catch the villain."

Shaggy said, "Here we go again."

Shaggy and Scooby entered the secret passageway. They were going to lure the villain into a Fred made trap. It was one of his early designs so it would be foolproof. Shaggy called

"We're here zombie head so come and get us."

The creeper was now literally behind them and let screaming into their ears, which would make your ears bleed and should never be seen on television. The creeper was chasing them through the open farmhouse door. He was being leaded into the trap and passed right over it. He let a scream, which caused everyone to scatter into the barn house.

They ran up the stairs and jumped into the hay-mixing machine except for Mary Jane, peter and Scooby. Scooby asked the chicks and Mary Jane "Rhould re ruen ri ro ret rhem rout?

Mary Jane said "Yes."

Everyone was put into the own haystack which spat out Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy and finally the creeper. Scooby unmasked the creeper to show it was the jewelry storeowner who said is named was Julius Carson. Velma explained to the police that his motive was revenge on mystery incorporated. She said that the only clue was that he was the only one who knew the jewelry shop combination.

His last words were "I would have gotten away it to if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your pesky dog.

My vision again started to blur. I saw the Green goblin and Electro three thousand miles from Coolsville. I fainted yet again.

COMMENT'FAVORITE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NARRATOR TO WAKE UP AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MORE REVAMPED VERSIONS OF SCOOBY'S OLD VILLIANS.


	5. an unsolved mystery and javiar jekyll

**Chapter 5: healing, the prison fire, Nowhere to Hyde the remix and they are getting closer**

_Thanks for the review mcknight93 and here is another chapter coming your way._

My patient was not doing well at all. This was the second time today he slipped into a fainting slumber. He may be a very powerful being but he was far from indestructible. If he overused his powers, they would blow up in his face. He is a very caring person but sometimes I wonder if he will ever live or the scars would last and he would never leave this hospital. He was starting to stir and wake up.

I opened my eyes to see Dr Mcknight93 staring over me. He was right about one thing that he wrote in my journal. If I did overuse or abuse my powers, they would blow up in my face and I would be on the short end with many scars and no way to walk or maybe I would die. I mentioned how super powered I was in chapter 1 but I lied. As many superheroes have said is very true is that with great power does come great responsibility. I feel I'm forgetting something, oh yeah you didn't come here to watch me blab about my problems but to hear more about mystery incorporated working with Peter Parker. Let us get this story back on track as I said in the last chapter.

The ghost of Mr. Hyde was robbing the bank clean of its money. He was raiding it clean and made sure to knock out all the guards before he left the bank. He was going to leave before anyone could catch a trace of him. The police sirens blared and he ducked into the nearest open door so that he would not be caught. The nearest door was that of the mystery machine back door and just like the other, he hid under a beach blanket. He would escape later after the cops left and hopes that before the owner of this car could return from the ice cream parlor.

Daphne was recalling earlier today how after they caught the creeper and they felt relieved and went to their next case after Peter Parker dropped off his photos to the photography company and they find their second case Spiderman left already webbed up and the behind and they had already solved one case and two fake monsters already behind bars. The gang had gone to the ice cream parlor, which was once a malt shop, long ago. They were all waiting for their ice cream. It had finally arrived.

As everyone but Velma was scarfing down their ice cream, she decided to go buy a current newspaper. She had finally arrived at the corner store and paid the now ridiculous high 75 cents cost of the newspaper and she started to read it. The newspaper was mostly about the politic election but one article did catch Velma's eye. It was the article about the mysterious bank robbery, which were committed by the ghost of Mr. Hyde. She ran over to the ice cream parlor to go tell the gang bout this perplexing case.

Peter noticed before that Velma was gone and then now noticed about how quick she now was running in to the parlor to go tell the gang. She stopped short for a second but then continued running.

Velma held the newspaper in front of the gang and said, "I think we might have a new mystery on our hands."

Daphne first respond to Velma statement "Who is the case on?"

Velma responded by saying "It is the about the mysterious bank robbing by the ghost of Mister Hyde."

Shaggy exclaimed in fright "The ghost of Mr. Hyde! That person tried to turn me into a frog just so I would not show you the clue I found."

Fred responded Yes, Shaggy but I think this is the same person because Dr. Jekyll died five years ago in the prison fire, which consumed most of the villains.

Velma asked Fred" We never found out who started that fire did we?"

Fred responded back to Velma" No we never did" Fred then said "Let's get going and Peter you don't have to if you don't want to."

Peter reacted back to Fred saying "I'm coming this could be a major scoop."

The gang approached the van and packed into the mystery machine. It was pretty crowded in the mystery machine with Fred, Daphne, Velma and Peter jammed into the front seat and it was surprisingly comfortable and most importantly doable. Scooby, Shaggy and Mary Jane squeeze into the back of the van. The gang drove through the swamp as Fred said it was another shortcut. The gang was very nervous because mainly Fred had a tendency to get them lost. Velma started to shiver and asked Shaggy to pass the blanket up front. Shaggy took the blanket and handed into Velma and underneath the blanket was the ghost of Mr. Hyde. He let out a cackle while he left the van with the stolen money. Shaggy broke into a cold sweat because he was scared of what Fred would say next.

Peter listened with his spider sense to see which way the villain was going. He could not sense the fake ghost.

Fred finally said, "Let's go and follow that ghost and see where he leads us.

Daphne muttered her breath "Probably the same place the first Mr. Hyde left us at an old house in the middle of nowhere with a creepy maid and a scientist."

Peter got out of the van along with Fred, Daphne, Velma and a terrified Shaggy and Scooby. Mary Jane gave shaggy a quick brush on the lips and he felt ten times braver.

Scooby said "Ro Rother rere re ro rgain".

Daphne was annoyed by the fact that Fred had gotten them lost again.

She thought, _"First he was obsessed with traps and now he has no sense of direction I hope there isn't a third phase."_

Daphne walked through the swamp along with rest of the gang. They had been traveling for twenty minutes. They had finally reached a house that seemed familiar. Every original member of the gang felt the feeling. It meant nothing to Peter and Mary Jane because they had never been there before. The front door was locked and the only way in was through the back door. Daphne did not like the way they had to enter because it was the exact same way as before.

Peter noticed how tense the gang got when they arrived at the house. He was wondering why they were so nervous. Peter notices how Fred hesitantly rang the doorbell and before anyone could react, they feel through a trap door under where they stand. The gang screamed as they descended into the basement of the house.

They landed in a modern age science lab. It had chemicals that looked untouched for days. The place radiated a feeling of abandonment. It startled the gang on how the lab had not changed one bit. It was as if the original ghost of Hyde never left his precious lab. The gang was startled when they saw a man similar to Dr. Jekyll except with dark brown almost black hair and a blue lab coat.

The younger looking version of Dr Jekyll asked "Is anyone there?"

The gang responded by coming out of the corner and said "Yes."

The younger version of Jekyll asked "Who you guys are and how come you have come to my house? "

Velma responded to the younger Jekyll and said, "My name is Velma and these are my friends Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Peter and Mary Jane."

The younger Jekyll said, "My name is Javier Jekyll and I am the son of the late Jekyll who was the original Doctor Jekyll's grandson but most people call me JJ." You never answered the second part of my question."

Velma responded by saying, "We were tracking the ghost of the bank thief Mr. Hyde.

JJ responded" I hope that would not be the reason because I believe I am being hypnotized into becoming the ghost of Mr. Hyde"

Velma asked' Why do you say that"

He answered by saying, "Let me show me my room."

JJ led them to his room. His room was filled with the money that had recently been stolen from the bank. It looked like that JJ was the ghost of Mr. Hyde. JJ called his butler to tell him to call the police but Velma stopped him "Let us figure who the ghost of Mr. Hyde is before you get yourself arrested."

JJ was about to answer but from out of nowhere the ghost of Mr. Hyde went and grabbed him. The gang went to chase the ghost but he vanished.

Velma said" Gang let us split up and look for clues to prove JJ's innocence and capture the Hyde phony. No one but the author knew what had come over Velma.

Velma had really fallen in love with JJ. She felt a spark that very few felt. The gang then split up in an unusual way. Shaggy and Mary Jane went upstairs; Peter and Daphne would check the room on this floor along with Fred. Velma went to go check out the laboratory, which left Scooby all alone to check the kitchen.

Scooby went into the kitchen to get a snack. He pretended he was looking for clues in the fridge.

He said, "Rhis Rurkey rooks ruspicous" and Scooby ate the entire turkey along with seventy hot dogs, fifty hamburgers and a cake. Scooby then noticed the ghost of Mr. Hyde was standing behind him and Scooby ran as fast as his wobbly doglegs will allow him.

Shaggy and Mary Jane were looking through the room and they found not a single clue. It would help if they were actually looking for clues but they were having a make out session in every room and well let's just say the top floor ha forty different rooms. I was so romantic that it was starting to make me feel sick and I'm the one writing this.

Scooby then burst through the door saying to Shaggy" Rhoa ro rhost rof Mr. ryde is rhasing re." Shaggy jumped up and along with Mary Jane, they started to run from the Ghost of Mr. Hyde.

Peter, Daphne and Fred were checking the rooms on the first floor. There was not a single clue anywhere in this house. Peter, Daphne and Fred hoped that somebody had found a clue until Peter noticed something out of place. There was a book on the shelf backwards. He reluctantly removed the book and the bookshelf swung open. It revealed a hidden passageway, which lead upstairs. Peter, Daphne and Fred went into the secret passageway. The passageway led them to the ghost of Dr. Hyde and JJ. It also led them to the rest of the gang.

Velma was searching the basement for any clues to JJ's disappearance. Velma noticed a book on cloning and another one on Gene splitting. They were place on the bookshelves backwards so Velma removed them and they swung into a passageway. It leads upstairs to an old attic with the ghost of Mr. Hyde cornering Shaggy, Scooby and Mary Jane. They looked doomed and Velma walked into the attic as the door of the secret passageway slammed shut behind her.

Scooby, Shaggy and Mary Jane were running from the ghost of Mr. Hyde. They ran up a flight of open stairs and wound up in an attic. Scooby knocked downed a book and it revealed a hidden attic. The three scurry into the room. They wound up in a corner with the ghost of Mr. Hyde ready to capture them. The three of them look like they were doomed.

Peter had to think fast so that Shaggy, Scooby and Mary Jane. He shoots one of his web shooters from under his wrist and aimed it for the villain foot. He was tripped and fell down and Velma approached him and removed the ghost of Mr. Hyde. It revealed the face of the original ghost of Mr. Hyde. He had snow-white hair and looked the same except or a burn mark on his face. Velma explained how Dr' Jekyll the first ghost of Hyde had escaped the prison.

Velma asked him one last question before the cops took him away and it was" Did you start that fire." He responded with a no and something unexpected happened.

JJ asked, "Can I join Mystery Incorporated?"

The gang responded with a yes and my vision started to dissolve form the scene.

It was back with Spidey's villain. They were two thousand miles from Coolsville. I felt lightheaded and I collapsed.

Please review and leave any suggestions for chapter 6 and check out my other fan fictions and I have some ideas such as remake of some new Scooby doo movie episodes(The one that included the Harlem globetremerd with some minor change in the character such as speed buggy and dynomuut replacing the globetrotters.) and happy brithdya scooby and scrappy do and finally more Scooby doow ehre are you chapters adna specila appearance by the author as a cartoon. Comment on my ideas ro please and I except annyomous reviews so reveiew.


	6. Chapter 6: the hex girls arrive!

**Chapter 6: Scooby Dee and Danica Blake and Scooby dum and the Hex girls  
><strong>

_As always I thank Mcknight93 for reviewing my story chapters and commenting so here's chapter 6 and sorry I took so long I had writer's block and wrote a Christmas story and the reality twisited's_

I woke up again just to see that I had blown up all the window glass. I have a power which allows me to blow up glass. It only happens when I'm scared or angry. There wasn't much happening except for the fact my name was now visible to me since I forgot it, it read: Lucky Alexander Knight \. I check the clock and realize that I had but five minutes. I waited five minutes and I was back seeing the story.

Daphne was excited. Today was the day that her cousin from France was coming. She was coming alone. Daphne rushes to Fred's house. She had gone home to get changed while JJ had stayed at Velma's house and Mary Jane was staying at Shaggy's house. Today the gang was going to have a normal day or at least that what Daphne hoped for.

Peter woke up to see his room. He remembered everything that happened yesterday. They had solved a giant mystery and they had gained a new member of Mystery Incorporated. Aunt May called Peter down for breakfast. He rushed out of the door to go meet the rest of Mystery Incorporated.

Shaggy was hungry. He asked Scooby "Scoob do you want bite to eat?

Scooby responded with a "Rah, Raggy." They went into the kitchen and raided the fridge. They had finished eating when Mary Jane came down ready to go to Fred's house. They ventured towards Fred house.

Velma had woken up early and by that time JJ was already up. He was making scrambled eggs. Velma ate some scrambled eggs and told him "We have to go to Fred's house." JJ responded with a shrug and was ready fast. He had put on his blue lab coat, a blue shirt and blue jeans. They went towards Fred's house.

They all arrived at Fred's house at the same time. Daphne went up to ring the doorbell. Fred answered the doorbell. They were ready and sow as he except there was minor dilemma. Daphne asked Fred "We're going to pick up Danica at the airport first right."

Before Fred could respond Scooby asked "Rhat rabout Rooby rum? Re rates raiting"

Velma interpreted by saying "We have to pick up Scooby Dee from downtown." Fred had a major dilemma but he figured out a solution.

He suggested "Velma and JJ you can go downtown to pick up Scooby Dee, Mary Jane, Shaggy and Scooby can go and pick up Scooby Dum while Peter, Daphne and I got to pick up her cousin. We'll meet back here and head to Mr. B farm to go see Crissie and the Secret Six. Everyone agreed to this plan. They spilt up to go and pick up who they needed to.

Velma and JJ went downtown to go and pick Scooby Dee. For those who don't know who she is, she is Scooby movie star cousin. Scooby loves her. Velma had arrived at the train station. Scooby Dee stepped out of the train car. In physical appearance she is a Great Dane with short white fur, blue eyes, long white tail, and pointy white ears. Scooby Dee also wears an iconic pink collar with a heart-shaped name tag. She walked up to Velma and said" Where is my cousin Scooby?"

Velma responded "He went to go pick up Scooby Dum." They all walked back towards Fred's house.

Scooby, Mary Jane and Shaggy walked towards the bus stop. They waited for Scooby Dum bus and arrived and arrived very quickly. Scooby Dum got out of the bus. For those who don't know he is Scooby's brother and Cousin. This is due to the fact that no one is sure which one he is. In physical appearance he is a Blue Merle Great Dane with spots and buck teeth and wears a red hat and a red collar with a sd. Scooby shouted to Scooby dum "Scooby Dum."

Scooby Dum responded with a ""Scooby, doobie, doo." They proceeded to do a double high five.

Shaggy said "Scooby doo and dum let's get going we have to meet Fred back at his house.

Daphne was practically jumping out of the van as soon as Fred parked. She collided with the hex girls. This included Thorn the lead singer and guitarist; she had long black hair with red highlights, teal (sometimes green) eyes, and wears a black and red dress. She is 1/16 Wiccan. This also includes Dusk who is the drummer and the backup singer. She has She has blonde hair (usually in pigtails) and wears a green dress. The final member is Luna, the keyboardist and Backup singer. She is might be of African descent, and has bright, dyed-red hair, black eyes and wears a purple dress. Their real names are in the order I mentioned them are Sally McKnight, Muffy St. James and Kim Moss.

Thorn exclaimed "Fred, Daphne and Ummmm boy I don't know" Daphne introduced them to each other"

Peter this is Thorn, Dusk and Luna also known as the Hex girls and Hex girls this is Peter Parker. What are you doing here anyway?

Thorn responded "We wanted to surprise you guys and then we got to a place called Mr. B from where we perform for him and some puppies."

Daphne exclaimed "That the exact same direction where headed up after we pick up my cousin Danica.

Thorn and the other Hex girls asked "Can we tag along to meet your cousin. Daphne responded with an okay. Dancia was waiting in front of the gate and greeted Daphne.

Danica said "Oh cousin Daphne it has been so long and I did promise it would be great to see America with you."

Daphne said "Let's go and see the rest of the gang and meet Javier Jekyll, Velma's potential boyfriend and Mary Jane."

Peter said "let's get going and go and meet the gang at Fred's house.

Danica said "Who is the cute boy?

Daphne responded "Well this is Peter; he works for a photography company and write articles about us. They all departed the airport.

The gang met up back at Fred's house. They all arrived at about the same time. They departed to go visit Shaggy's uncle unaware of the danger awaiting.

0O0O0O0O00O

The back of the truck burst open. Electro started at the strange new figure and asked "Who are you?"

He answered "Chase Hunter the third."

**An: Chase Hunter is an OC and things will get more action next chapter so read and review**


End file.
